Two is Company, Three is Family
by willow1850
Summary: Richard regrets his choice, regrets choosing Santanico over her and Seth. Santanico lets him go so he goes back to his family. Lemons, I did my best with them in any case. This is set at the beginning of Season 2 ish. No mention of Seth's drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**I have just finished watching this series, so I hope nothing here is too OOC, but this story has been circulating around my head for days now. Still not completely comfortable with writing lemons, but I am trying. So be gentle :)**

 **None of the characters are mine etc etc.**

Richie watched as he had done so for a couple of days now, casing the motel they had been staying at for a couple of weeks according to his intel. He watched his brother leave as he did every evening around this time, good. He knew that he would have several hours with her before Seth got back. It had been months since he had last seen her and even now it felt like the taste of her was still on his lips, brief as it had been. The way she looked at him after that kiss, fuck, no one has ever looked at him like that before, fucking no one. He had pleasured himself to that look alone many nights. He had walked away from her because of what? Greed? Power? Santanico had fucked with his head so completely at that point, he wasn't even sure. They, Richard and Santanico, had parted ways over six weeks ago now and good fucking riddance, he thought to himself. She though, that night she had looked into his soul, she had seen how fucked up he was, she had seen his cruelty and she had felt his cruelty. Yet she looked at him with a kindness, a tenderness and fucked up kind of understanding that was difficult for him to even begin to understand. She had still wanted him in some perverse way he couldn't even begin to make sense of. It was days before he understood what he had lost walking away from her, and from Seth. Weeks before he understood that he loved her, but how could he love someone he barely knew. He did though, he loved her, and she infested his every waking thought and almost all of his dreams. Santanico noticed too, she knew that he wasn't in love with her, maybe she had known all along. She understood long before he did, that he was merely going through the motions with her. She didn't care though her plans for revenge were already well underway and he was happy for her and she was gratefully happy to let him go. D

He let a couple of minutes pass by after Seth left before he adjusted his collar and reached for his now signature glasses, even though he no longer needed them. They were part of who he was now. He walked to the door and took an unnecessary shuddering breath and knocked gently. The door opened a moment later and it was her, it was Kate, his beautiful Kate. She stood there with a smile for him, wearing only a shirt on clearly borrowed from Seth and from what he could tell nothing else. "Richie?" she asked her smile broadening and he smiled back, smiled like he was home finally. She reached over and hugged him, pulling him inside. "It's great to see you. I'm sorry though, you literally just missed Seth, he won't be back for a couple hours, but he will be really happy to see you. He has missed you" she said. "Have you?" He asked a hopeful thrill in his gut as he walked up to her a little too close, taking her scent in and looked down to met her eyes. She met his, and he watched them darken slightly and heard the hitch of her breath as he spoke. "Yes" She answered with a slight breathiness to it. She had missed him, hearing the word roll of her tongue, the word itself and the way she said it made him hard. He reached out slowly allowing her to back off if she wanted too but she didn't, he caressed her cheek lightly with his thumb "I missed you too Katie Cakes". She looked at him expectantly and he knew she still wanted him, this was more than he could have asked for. He had worried she might have been too angry at the choices he had made, but her forgiveness was apparent and it clenched his gut. Happiness flared but he was curious, part of him wanted to know "You and Seth, sharing a bed I see". She blushed and took a small step back looking at the bed and back to him, she bit her lip uncertain. She wanted Seth too did she "It's not what you think, it's just… convenient, sometimes we have bad dreams, well I do at least. He doesn't see me that way. Don't worry he has made it clear by the many women he has already fucked on our bed" She looked away from him hurt and vulnerable "I think he sees me as his sister". He laughed a light laugh "I assure you Kate, Seth can be dense but there is no way he sees you as his sister". Then he leaned down and whispered in to her ear "but if I was lucky enough to share your bed each night and you wanted me I would be spending every spare moment we had together fucking you". He listened to her breathing grow shallow and heavy at his words, he watched her pupils dilate as she looked at him desire evident on her features. "Then what are you waiting for" she said in that same breathiness as earlier, challenging him, caring him. He smiled and replied "You". She reached up and grabbed his shirt and she kissed him viciously and he returned it with equal vigour. He pulled her close to him and slid his hands under her bare ass and pulled her tight against him. He heard her growl and felt as she ground against him as she continued to kiss him like she needed him desperately, like she was fucking thirsty and he was an oasis in the desert. Well, I guess they were in the middle of a desert he thought wryly. He walked her toward the bed and dropped her on to it before reaching behind her knees and pulling her to the edge. He looked to her like a predator surveying his prey. She looked excited, eager. He leaned over her and gently whispered into her ear "Are you a virgin Kate?". She looked away from him suddenly embarrassed "yes". He smiled, he had suspected but he had wanted to be sure "Well then, I guess I better make this really good for you". She turned back and quirked her eyebrow, her confidence and excitement clearly returning "I guess so. Make me scream" she said with a challenge. Richie laughed softly and slowly unbuttoned the oversized shirt she was wearing as he nuzzled the bare skin he was revealing. Fuck she was indeed completely naked under it and he groaned. She smiled innocently back at him, aware on some level of what she was putting him through "What? I was about to take a shower before you knocked, and it was just there, so I just threw it on, I wasn't expecting the Gecko brother who actually wanted to fuck me to be standing there". "Fuck me Kate but you will be my end", he finished unbuttoning the shirt and splayed it apart, drinking in her form. Her beautiful peaks and valleys and her soft flawless skin. He stood on front of her himself still fully dressed. He roughly pulled off his jacket and dropped to his knees. His eyes lazer focused on hers the entire time. She was lightly panting now and little moans were beginning to escape seemingly without her notice. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her core flush with his mouth before he tasted her. He muttered "fuck" under his breath as licked and sucked at her folds. He groaned. She bucked against him forcing his mouth and his tongue deeper. She moaned and cried out over and over as her climax built. He felt her get closer as he reached around with his thumb to her clit and worked her until she came hard and very loud. She was a fucking goddess in rapture. He watched her intently and he needed her so fucking badly he could barely think straight.

He stood as she watched him still panting and he undressed fully, he could feel her greedy eyes on him and he revelled in her attention. When he was naked he crawled over her until he could get his lips on hers and they devoured each other. He pulled away for a moment and brought his lips to her ear "Have you ever fantasised about us like this?" He asked her intense, his eyes still on hers, penetrating her. "Yes" she replied. He smiled, pleased, "Me too, I wonder though, if were we alone in this fantasy, or was Seth here too?" She looked down shame burning her cheeks, he tried to claim her eyes again but she was too embarrassed to meet them. He smiled at her beautiful innocence and whispered in her ear "me too". Her eyes met his in an instant and he watched her gulp. His already hard cock was throbbing now. "Now my Katie Cakes, I am going to fuck you until you scream and later, we will see what we can do about Seth" he replied. Kate exhaled jaggedly and Richie felt the surge of her wetness against his leg, she was so fucking wet for him now. He gently entered her and she flinched for a brief moment and he stopped. She shook her head "Keep going, please". He exhaled and started gently thrusting into her until she started bucking up against him, meeting his thrusts with her own. This was already more than he could have asked for on their first meeting since that night. It was everything, He had no idea she would be so willing, so ready, how on earth had Seth denied her and himself this pleasure. The man must be fucking insane and people had called him crazy. He reached down and pulled her up to him and he kissed her roughly. He watched her in amazement as she bounced eagerly on him and moaned and sighed, before she cried out throwing her head back in pleasure. She pulsed around him milking him of his climax until he filled her completely. Their foreheads met as they rode out the ripples of their climax together. Kate was the first to break the silence, aside from their panting that is, as a wicked smile crossed her face "Do you really think Seth will join us?". Richard smiled a devious smile back, still enjoying their moment and kissed her gently. "I don't want to promise too much and not deliver, but if he doesn't I don't think I know him at all. He would be a fool not to want you. I imagine any issue he would have would be with me, but I do not see that being much of a problem" Richard watched her she bit her lip like she was already picturing it. He growled in response.

"So, Kate, about that shower, want some company?" He asked and she replied with a wicked glint in her eye before getting up and shedding the last of Seth's now very, very dirty shirt and walked backwards towards the shower with a come-hither look. Richard smiled and he stalked after her.

An hour or so later they were clean and dressed and once again sated and they waited for Seth to come home, a plan already in motion. Kate sat on the bed and Richie took one of the only chairs in the room, his legs stretched out before him and crossed. He positioned himself out of the main sightline from the door. They could barely resist eye fucking each other. Richie looked outwardly cool and calm and Kate looked eager and nervous. Richard had no idea how he had managed to have her, it was taking every ounce of his strength not too look at her because each time he did his cock hardened. Eventually, after what felt like hours but was really only minutes came to a close as Seth opened the door.

"Hey, I grabbed some snacks on the way home" Seth said as he came in the door having not yet noticed Richie sitting there. Kate practically bounded off the bed, Richard held back a laugh at her encourageable excitement. "Hi Seth, Richie is here and I'm going to go and grab a drink". She sprinted out, barely able to contain herself.

Seth blinked after her looking taken aback at her prompt exit before he turned sullenly to Richie, who sat stock still waiting for the brunt of Seth's frustration. Seth's face darkened "So where is bitch?" He bit out.

"Santanico? I have no idea brother, we have parted ways. Our interests are no longer aligned". Seth chewed at the inside of his lip as he looked at his brother. He looked like he wanted to pummel him.  
"I see, is that why you are here? Looking for a gullible partner again, because I already have one of those. She's far more loyal than you ever were. She unlike you, also follows orders" said Seth fury beginning to bubble up.

"Yes she does, extremely well" Richard replied smiling to himself at the memories of the evening they had just spent together. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" shouted Seth anger making his voice crisp. Richard waited as Seth looked around the room, the room that Richard had insisted to Kate that they not clean up after their activities. Seth looked livid he stormed over to Richard, who was sitting there calmly, expecting this reaction. He took it unflinchingly as Seth shouted in his face "You fucked her?". Seth was somewhere between anger and tears now. "Yes, I did brother, she was tired of waiting for you to do it. She was practically in heat, I am surprised you missed it" Richard stated matter of fact, he was acutely aware that Kate had snuck back to listen to their conversation. Naughty girl. "She is a child Richard, Did I know she had a crush, sure I did, but I would not take advantage of her like that. I have already taken too much from her" He shouted and Richard waited for him to calm down as he knew he would. Seth slumped into his chair looking defeated. Richie smiled, "Kate is not a child Seth, she is a beautiful woman. It's not a crush she has, it's a need. Tell me you haven't thought about it. Personally, I am not sure I could sleep in the same bed with her each night and not touch her, not make her moan, not make her scream my name. You know she told me she had fantasised about it, about our time together many times. She told me all the wicked things she wanted me to do her". "Shut up Richard" Seth bit out desperate, unable to bear the weight of his brother's words any longer. Richard stood and walked over to his brother "You want to know one of the most interesting parts of her many beautiful fantasies brother" Seth stared at Richard like he wanted him dead. Richard leaned over Seth towards his ear and Seth flinched away from him but he still heard his words "You were in them too, fucking that tight body of hers while I fucked her too. She wants us both". Seth reeled back from him like Richard had slapped him. Right on queue Kate sauntered back into the apartment.

"Hi, are you guys getting along or am I interrupting something?" she asked the picture of innocence. Seth could barely look at her and Richard flirtatiously winked at her, she blushed as he knew she would. Richard reached for her and pulled her flush with him and kissed her softly but eagerly which she happily returned. "Ready for another round Katie Cakes?" Richard asked. Seth glared at him for his use of the familiar nickname. Kate moaned as she sought friction from him against her core "mmm, yes please". Richard watched as Seth's eyes travelled all over her body and as the desire pool in his eyes. Kate knew she was being watched and Richard enjoyed her gleeful reaction to it. She enjoyed teasing, he would have to keep an eye on that he thought to himself. He watched as her face dropped into an wide eyed innocent look and he was rock hard again. She allowed her voice to go breathy, deliberately this time "but Seth's here right now, I wouldn't want him to be uncomfortable around us". She has Seth's full attention as she ground herself up against Richard, she slowly slid her hands down and allowed her fingers to wrap around his hard cock as she stared intently into his eyes. It caught Richard off guard and he groaned needing a moment before he could continue on with his part in their act "Shh, don't worry about Seth, Katie, Seth is a big boy, he can leave if he wants or watch us if he likes" Kate mewled at the thought of Seth's eye on her as she fucked his brother "Seth is also aware that he can join us too, if he wants" finished Richard before Kate jumped into his arms hot with pure desire at the thought. "Well then I guess you better start fucking me so we can see what he decides" she panted out. He heard his brother's frustrated sigh, he looked at him and he seemed transfixed by her, by her body, by her want and desire. Richard walked her to the bed as they kissed and said "I want to taste your sweet centre again Katie Cakes" as he lay her gently down on the bed acutely aware of his brother's eyes on them and wanting to put on a good show. So was Kate it would seem as she bucked her hips at the loss of contact "Richie please, I need you now" Her eyes intent on Richard "yes Ma'am". She pulled off her top and her bra seemingly at once and Richard made short work of her shorts and once again he was worshipping at the altar of Kate. Kate writhed and moaned under him in delicious ways as tasted her.

He could hear Seth groan in frustration, heard him growl and curse under his breath, heard the chair creak as he stood. He wondered if he would leave, unable to bear their little show any longer. He thought he could hear his footsteps walk to the door, he felt a brief disappointment more for Kate and Seth than himself. Then he heard his Kate in between her moans call out to him "Seth don't go, please, I want to taste you". Richard almost came at the sound of her plea, it was need, pure sex coming from her mouth. if Seth didn't succumb to that then he was truly a lost cause. He heard Seth mutter "Fuck… Fuck you Kate" and heard him stride purposefully to the bed, to her. He watched as his brother kissed her ferociously swallowing her moans as he teased and worked her breasts and nipples with his left hand and reached his right hand down to rub her clit. Richard smiled as he worked Kates folds until she screamed. When he was done he flipped her over and she was sucking Seth's hard cock as he fucked her from behind. This was his family. His new beautiful fucked up family. This was his real home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really liked the idea of seeing how Seth and Richard's Ex's might respond to Kate, and how she would respond to them (Vanessa mostly) I don't like the Vanessa character, which maybe obvious. Basing Santanico more on how she was at the end of the series rather than the beginning.**

Months later they had settled into a routine, robbing banks, fucking each other near constantly, eating and sleeping. Everyone had their place in the group and it worked well for everyone. For a couple of weeks at the beginning everyone kept expecting it to get weird, or for jealousy to flare up but it never did. It was perfect. It had been a couple of weeks since their last job, which had been a big one and they were taking some time to plan their next heist. Kate as it turned out had an eye for detail on their jobs and she was an excellent addition to their team. They were sitting on a park bench nearby their newest mark as Kate finished off her drink as they talked over some small detail. She sat squeezed in between their broad frames, she always sat in between them now. It was her place. She got up to walk over to dispose of the drink carton in the bin across the street. The Gecko brothers watched as her ass swayed as she walked away, she was confident in her sexuality now, knowing she had their full and undivided attention. Suddenly their view was obscured and a shadow fell over them and before any of them could focus on who had stood in their way. "So, which one of you pervs is fucking the twelve year old", both Geckos flinched when they recognised Vanessa's voice. She stood on front on them, seething. Richard smiled as he always did, but it wasn't a friendly smile this time, it barely concealed his scorn for her. Seth looked apprehensive but he nodded and said "Vanessa" in begrudging greeting. She had perhaps hoped to shame them, or maybe her anger was as far as she had gotten in this plan of hers. "Please tell me it's not you Seth, you're better than that, but for her sake I hope it's not this fuck up here. She is a fucking innocent child you know" Vanessa blinked away angry tears as she waited for a reply.

She was startled when her reply came from behind her "Honey, what on earth makes you think there is anything innocent about me?" said Kate as she sauntered by Vanessa to her boys. They loved how sexually confident she had grown in the last few months. She fucking owned them and they knew it and they loved it. She squeezed herself in between the brothers before sitting like a queen on her throne. "I'll have you know" she said sex clear in her tone "that I am the filling" she slid her hands from her boy's thighs to their now hard dicks "in a delicious Gecko brothers sandwich". Kate stared defiantly at Vanessa, as Richie smirked and Seth raised his eyebrow to her not sure of how he could top that reply. Vanessa looked at each of them in turn before storming off. Seth leaned over and whispered in her ear "We need to get you back to our hotel room now". Kate smirked at him knowingly and nodded.

The Geckos, was a moniker that Kate had happily adapted for her boys, were becoming infamous for their heists as a trio and were beginning to be hired for jobs as independent contractors across Mexico and parts of the US. Seth had been hesitant at first given how it had played out last for them when they were just a duo. Kate reassured him that it was different now. All the same though, they were very careful about what jobs they took and more importantly which they didn't. One day almost a year later, Richard got asked to a meeting by Santanico, she wanted to hire the Gecko's for a job. They were all undoubtedly reluctant to meet with her given their past together, but Richard still felt like he owed her in some perverse way. So, they met at a local bar to at least hear her out. They made sure they got there first and situated themselves in their usual configuration, Seth, Kate, Richard. Santanico was prompt to their meeting and moved sensually across the room as only she could and sat gracefully on front of them and smiled. She appeared to be alone, but it seemed unlikely. She looked at them and smiled to herself seemingly satisfied by something. "Yes, I heard about this" she said as she gestured between them. Richard quirked his eyebrow anticipating trouble. "No, Richie, I like it. It works for you, all of you. I didn't see it before but I get it now that I see you together. You two balance each other out and you Kate are the glue that keeps them tight my little one. Do not let them underappreciate you, you have all the control." Santanico sat back and winked at her before she continued "With Vanessa, Richie hated Vanessa and she hated him. She pulled you two apart. With me, well, Seth hated me and well I still don't much like him. I pulled you two apart also. But with you Kate, they both love you and you love them both. I think they need that. I think you need that. Now that it is out of the way, we must discuss our business". So, they talked and discussed their business and ended up pulling of many successful heists for Santanico over the years as her enterprise grew and as she took care of her people.


End file.
